Through the Looking-Glass
Through the Looking-Glass est le deuxième épisode de la Saison 2 de Latifarey, et donc le douzième épisode au total. Résumé La nouvelle de la disparition soudaine de Victoria se répand rapidement. Inquiets, ses amis décident de découvrir où est est, et ce qui a bien pu se passer. Très rapidement, ils apprennent que le prix de la vérité va les forcer à revoir leurs positions sur plusieurs personnes. De retour au Pays des Merveilles, Vicky doit faire face aux terribles changements qu'a subi la contrée de son imagination, pendant son absence. Intrigue 'Acte 1' Carry émit un profond soupir. Ce qu'elle ressentait était tellement agréable. Malgré ses yeux fermés, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de la personne au-dessus d'elle. Les mains de cette dernière parcouraient la nudité du corps de la jeune fille. Carry aimait beaucoup cette sensation. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle ressentit la chaleur provoquée par la nudité de son corps. La jeune fille ne put retenir quelques gémissements de plaisir. Elle ouvrit les yeux afin de voir l'autre personne. Keith Kenan. Il souriait à Carry. Il lui déposa un tendre baiser langoureux. La jeune fille aimait tellement cette sensation. Si bien qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de... Un son puissant retentit. Carry fut tirée de sa douce rêverie. Elle était dans sa chambre. Le matin s'était levé depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle repensait à ce rêve. Cela faisait la troisième fois en une semaine qu'elle faisait un rêve de ce genre, avec Keith dedans. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier ? Elle le connaissait à peine... Étrange. De plus, ce n'était pas son genre de faire ce genre de rêve... Soucieuse, la jeune fille chercha l'origine du son : la sonnerie de son portable, qui retentit de nouveau. Carry le prit en main, observa ce qu'affichait l'écran, puis elle décrocha : « Oui Danny ? ». Benjamin était dans sa cuisine. Seul. A moitié endormi, il regarda le mur en face de lui. Son esprit était encore dans son lit. A côté d'Evan. Hummmm... Le jeune homme avait très envie d'aller rejoindre son petit ami, dans le lit. Mais d'un autre côté, il était trop fatigué pour se lever immédiatement. Et puis, il avait faim. Donc, il s'était préparé son petit-déjeuner. Mais, il avait la flemme de bouger ses bras.... « Ma vie est trop compliquée... », fit Benjamin dans un soupir. A ce même, un craquement survint dans les escaliers, et Evan apparut dans la cuisine, seulement vêtu de son boxer. « Salut toi », fit il à Benjy avant de l'embrasser sauvagement. Le presque endormi ne se fit pas prier, et répondit à ce baiser avec autant de vigueur. « Bien dormi ? », fit le blond. « Mouais... Bof. J'y retournerai bien. ». Evan eut un petit rire. « Faut se bouger, un peu. C'est quand même neuf heures. ». « Ouais, ouais... Au fait, Alysson m'a parlé ce matin, avant qu'elle ne sorte. Elle aimerait qu'on soit... C'était quoi son mot déjà ? "Bruyant". ». « Oh. Je vois. ». « Ouais... Chiante, hein ? ». « Légitime. C'est vrai qu'on pense pas à elle... ». « J'espère bien que tu penses pas à elle quand on est bruyant ! ». Souriant, Evan prit son amant dans ses bras. « J'ai pas dit ça. ». Le blond commença à déposer des baiser dans le cou de Benjy. Ce dernier appréciait l'idée, et n'hésita pas à répondre à son portable, tandis que son petit ami continuait. Benjamin répondit d'une voix traînante : « Ouais ? Danny... On est occupé là... Quoi ? ». Le changement soudain de ton de son petit ami fit arrêter Evan. « Tu veux que je fasse QUOI ?! », fit Maelys dans son salon. « J'aimerais que tu nettoies mes boxers. Tu le fais pas assez vite et moi j'en ai plus à me mettre. C'est pas sérieux ce travail sœurette. », répondit d'un ton narquois Morgan. « Je vais te les faire bouffer, oui ! ». « Arrête de t'énerver. Tu fronces les sourcils, et ça te fait passer plus vieille que ce que tu n'es déjà. ». Maelys essaya de se calmer, en inspirant et expirant de nombreuses bouffées d'air. « Je vais tenter de rester calme... ». « Bah pourquoi ? C'est tellement mignon quand t'es en colère. », répondit son frère en riant. « Espèce de sale petit... ». « Vous vous engueulez déjà ? », dit Matt en entrant dans le salon. « Oh. Désolée si on t'a réveillé... », fit Mae gênée. « C'est pas grave, j'ai pris l'habitude. », répondit il en lui déposant un baiser léger. « Et moi ? C'est quand que tu m'embrasses ? », fit Morgan avec un large sourire. « Quand on sortira ensemble. », répondit Matt en souriant lui aussi. « Oh bah. Bientôt alors ! ». « Qui sait ? T'as tes chances si ta sœur me jette un jour. ». Les deux jeunes hommes riaient ensemble, tandis que Maelys, exaspérée, alla répondre à son portable, qui sonnait depuis la cuisine. « Danny ? Tout va bien ? ». 'Acte 2' Carry, Evan, Benjamin, Maelys et Matt étaient tous devant la maison des Hale. « Vous aussi Danny vous a appelé ? », demanda Carry. « Oui. Il semblait assez perturbé d'ailleurs... », répondit Maelys. « J'espère que rien de grave ne s'est produit. J'aimerais passer une journée tranquille. », ajouta Benjamin. « Bon ben, y a pas trente-six moyens de savoir. », déclara Matt. Le groupa s'avança vers la porte d'entrée, et le jeune homme sonna. Rapidement, l'entrée s'ouvrit sur Danny. « Entrez, il faut qu'on vous dise quelque chose... ». « On ? », demanda Evan. En arrivant dans le salon, le groupe vit William qui regardait d'un œil absent par la fenêtre. « Voilà... », commença Danny, « Victoria a disparu. Depuis hier. ». « Quoi ?! », fit Maelys, « Comment ça "disparue" ?! », tandis que les autres eurent un air choqué. « Disparue. », répondit William, « Elle n'est pas rentrée hier soir. Elle n'était pas chez Danny. On a cherché tôt en ville ce matin. Rien. Elle s'est volatilisée. ». « C'est forcément en rapport avec Krueger. », fit Matt d'une traite, « C'est depuis qu'il lui a parlé lors de son anniversaire, qu'elle s'est conduite bizarrement. ». « C'est exactement ce que je me disais aussi. », ajouta Danny d'une voix relativement énervée. « Bon et bien, on attend quoi ? », fit Evan, « On y va et on lui demande franchement. ». « Krueger l'a peut être simplement perturbée... On est pas sûr qu'il ait un quelconque rapport avec sa disparition... », fit timidement Benjy. Carry répliqua d'un ton abrupt : « Et, où veux-tu qu'elle soit ? ». Victoria s'étira lentement. Sur le sol, yeux fermés, elle se retourna. Sentant qu'elle était sur une surface solide, elle se décida à voir où elle était, et elle se leva. La blonde se trouvait dans une sorte de forêt luxuriante. Des champignons géants l'entouraient, des brins d'herbes hauts étaient dans son champ de vision. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire : « Je suis de retour ! ». La jeune fille se mit à courir un peu partout, commentant au passage ce qu'elle voyait. « C'est tel que je m'en souviens ! C'est dingue comme la végétation ne change pas ici ! Mais, où suis-ce donc ? Hummmm... Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit... Peut être la Forêt des Marais aux Larmes ? Ou bien, je suis proche de la Maison du Lapin Blanc... Il me semble que ça y ressemble. Ou sinon... ». Sinon, elle s'arrêta. Elle avait entendu un bruit venant de buissons. Elle s'en approcha lentement. Très lentement. Et soudain : « HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ». Quelque chose était en face d'elle ! Vicky s'enfuit, tout comme la créature, qui avait crié elle aussi. Se cachant derrière un champignon, la jeune fille tendit l'oreille pour écouter cette créature. « Dear Lord ! Je savais que je n'orais pas du venir ici alone... C'était certainly l'otre cheumin, c'la va sans dire... ». « Uilleam ? », fit Vicky d'une voix étonnée. A son nom, la créature apparut : c'était le Dodo. « Qui... Oh ! Bonté divine ! Alice ! Is that you ? Mais, queu fais tu là, au Pays des Meurveilles ? ». « Uilleam ! Ca fait tellement longtemps ! », fit Vicky en jetant dans ses... Ailes ? « Dear Alice, it is a real plaisir de te vouare là. Et, tu peux même veunir avec moua ! ». « Comment ça ? ». « Viens, je t'expliqueurai en cheumin ! ». Le groupe d'amis se dirigeaient vers l'agence de Monsieur Krueger. Dès qu'il fut à proximité, Benjamin essaye d'ouvrir la porte. Sans grand succès. « Bon et bien... Il est pas là. », fit le jeune homme. « Quelle déduction remarquable Benjy », répondit Carry d'un ton sarcastique. « Rhoooo... Ca va ! ». « On fait quoi maintenant ? », enchaîna Danny. « On l'attend. », dit Matt, « C'est la seule piste qu'on ait. ». Un silence s'installa. « C'est quand même dingue. Comment elle a pu disparaître comme ça ? », fit Mae, « Elle a pas pu se volatiliser dans la nature, quand même ! ». « On n'en sait... », commença Danny. « Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous là ? », coupa Rohan Rowles en s'approchant du groupe. « P'pa, t'aurais pas vu Krueger ? », demanda précipitamment Evan. « Non. Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? Vous savez qu'il n'est pas fréquentable, surtout que... ». « Victoria a disparu Monsieur Rowles. », fit Carry. « Quoi ? ». « Aucun signe d'elle. Rien. », ajouta Matt. « Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre. Vous n'avez pas d'idée ? ». « Non. C'est pour ça qu'on attend là. Krueger pourrait être impliqué. », répondit Evan. « En fait... Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait l'être... », commença Benjamin. « Quoi ?! Qui ça ?! Pourquoi t'as rien dit ?! », commença Danny. « Ben hier.. Je l'ai vu sortir de quelque part, assez remontée... ». « D'où ? », reprit Evan. « De la prison. ». Un silence s'installa. « Bon. Il est temps d'aller revoir notre bonne vieille Reine Rouge. Vous en pensez quoi ? », fit Maelys. 'Acte 3' Alexis était allongée dans sa cellule. Elle se reposait, tranquillement. Ses journées se résumaient à ça. Mais, elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle adorait le calme, la tranquillité et.... « Où est-elle ?! », fit une voix. La Reine se redressa et fit face à Danny. Le reste du groupe de ses "amis" ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. « Voyez-vous ça. Rien depuis plus de deux mois, et là, tout le monde d'un coup ? », fit elle avec un sourire mauvais, « Il doit se passer quelque chose. Et si j'en crois la réaction du bellâtre, c'est Victoria. Il lui est donc arrivé quelque chose. Haha ! Sachez que je n'y suis pour rien, vous pouvez vous retirer. ». « Menteuse ! », fit Maelys, « On sait qu'elle est venue te voir hier ! ». « Comme tous les jours depuis mon emprisonnement. ». Tous prirent une mine déconfite, ce qui renforça le sourire d'Alexis. « Oh. Elle ne vous l'avait pas dit ? Oui, Vicky est restée ma seule "amie", si on peut dire. La seule qui ait essayé de me comprendre d'ailleurs... ». « Qu'importe ! », coupa Carry, « Dis nous ce que tu sais. ». « La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle me demandait un billet retour pour le Pays des Merveilles. ». L'annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe ; personne ne semblait comprendre. « Qu... », fit Matt. « Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai refusé. ». Silence. « Je vois... Bon, et bien merci de ton... Aide. On s'en va. », dit Evan. Le groupe s'apprêta à sortir lorsque : « Laissez-moi vous aider à la retrouver. », fit Alexis. « Pardon ? », réplique Evan. « Vous n'avez aucune idée. Et Vicky est la seule qui a encore un minimum d'importance à mes yeux. Avec ma magie, on la trouverait en moins de deux. ». « Qui nous dit que c'est pas une ruse pour nous piéger ? », remarqua Benjamin. « Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça Benjy. ». « Je croyais te connaître. ». Silence. « D'accord. », dit Maelys. « Quoi ?! Mais tu es folle ! », fit Carry. « Alexis a raison. Avec son aide, ça ira plus vite. Le plus important, c'est de retrouver Vicky. Les méthodes comptent peu. », fit Mae en allant prendre les clés pour ouvrir la cellule d'Alexis. Cette dernière, ravie, se leva pour se rapprocher du groupe. « Je vais enfin pouvoir me dégourdir les jambes ! ». « Et maintenant ? Que fait-on ? », demanda Matt. « On va voir Monsieur Krueger. », fit Alexis. « On en venait. C'était fermé. », fit Carry. « Parce que vous ne savez pas comment lui parler. », rétorqua Alexis. « On y retourne. Je préviens William aussi. », dit Danny. La bande se dirigea vers l'agence de leur cible. Le maire et Rohan étaient déjà là. « Papa ? », fit Evan. « Oui, j'étais avec William quand vous l'avez prévenu, et... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là elle ?! », dit il en parlant d'Alexis. « Pas le temps d'expliquer. », répondit cette dernière, en enfonçant la porte d'un coup de pied. « Krueger ?! Où êtes-vous ?! Je sais que vous êtes là ! », fit la Reine. Un peu abasourdi, le reste du groupe entra en la suivant. « Krueger ! Krueger ! Je sais que.... ». « Je ne suis pas sourd, chérie. », fit l'homme en question en apparaissant derrière son bureau, avec un large sourire. « Où est Vicky, espèce de malade ?! », fit Danny en le saisissant par le col. « Danny ! Calme-toi... », commença Mae. « Elle est où ?! », reprit le jeune homme. « Pourquoi le saurais-je ? Hahaha ! », répondit Krueger en riant. Danny le plaqua violemment contre le mur. « Dis-moi où elle est, ou je te tue. », répliqua froidement le jeune homme. Evan s'interposa ; il dut batailler un peu avec Danny, mais finit par lui faire lâcher Krueger. « Mec, il en vaut pas la peine... », fit le blond. Mais Danny commençait à bouillonner de rage, tandis que sa victime réarrangeait son costume avec un sourire. « Où est-elle ? Au Pays des Merveilles, bien sur ! ». Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. « Au Pays... Des Merveilles ? », répéta Rohan. « Je suppose que vous connaissez bien cet endroit Rowles », fit Krueger, « Il me semble que vous venez de là-bas, Chapelier. ». William observa suspicieusement l'agent immobilier, tandis que le groupe de jeune restait muet. « Pourquoi ? », fit le maire. « Mais, pour la Reine de Cœur bien sur ! Hahaha ». « Que veut-elle ? », demanda Bill. « Je pense que vous avez une idée très claire sur la question, Monsieur le Maire. », répliqua Krueger avec un sourire, « Vous et moi savons à quel point Sa Majesté rêve d'avoir Alice entre ses mains. C'était le deal, de la lui envoyer. ». L'homme et Bill se dévisagèrent ; ils semblaient y avoir un combat mental entre les deux. « Qu'est-ce que vous y gagnez ? ». « Ca, ça ne vous regarde pas. Ce sont mes affaires entre elle et moi. ». « Dans ce cas, comment ? Victoria n'est pas stupide, elle sait que la Reine est dangereuse. Pourquoi y serait-elle allée ? ». « Mathilda. »., répliqua Krueger avec un sourire mauvais. « Je vois... Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle finisse par sortir cette carte de sa manche... », fit Bill à lui-même, « Hummm... De toute évidence, la Reine n'est pas ici, à Latifarey. Dans ce cas, comment s'y est-elle prise pour vous contacter, et pour faire ce marché ? ». « Elle m'a envoyé son espion. ». « Son espion ? », fit soudainement Alexis, « Elle a donc un espion ici... Je crois que je sais de qui il s'agit. ». « Dans ce cas, allez le chercher. Rohan et moi allons discuter avec notre ami ici présent. ». 'Acte 4' « A qui penses-tu, Alexis ? », fit Benjamin. « Keith Kenan. ». Le reste du groupe s'arrêta sur place. « Quoi ? », fit l'ancienne Reine. « Impossible ! », fit Carry, « Il est peut être renfermé, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Sans lui, Samantha serait morte, à cause de toi. ». « Oh pitié ! Vous avez vraiment gober cette histoire ?! Vous croyez vraiment que l'arbre-coeur de ma malédiction était sans protection ? Non ! Seule une personne pratiquant la magie pouvait y trouver l'accès, et à part la Fée Bleue... Sérieusement Danny ! Ca te semble pas louche, qu'aussitôt la flèche reçue, Keith débarque pour sauver ta mère ? Quand j'ai su ce qu'il avait fait, je me suis méfiée ; et quand je l'ai vu, il me semblait le connaître. Maintenant, j'en suis certaine : c'est le Valet de Cœur, au service de la Reine. Depuis le début, il nous a trompé pour envoyer Victoria au Pays des Merveilles. ». Silence. « Pourquoi on te croirait ? », fit Evan. « Parce que William la croit. », répliqua Maelys, « Il faut retrouver Keith. ». Le groupe se sépara, et ils fouillèrent la ville. Alexis, elle, restait dans la pénombre ; pour ne pas créer un mouvement de panique. Au bout de quelques minutes, Matt, Evan et Maelys tombèrent sur Keith, assis sur un banc. « Tiens ! Salut vous trois ! Vous faites quoi là ? ». « On vient te voir... Valet. », fit Matt. Il y eut un silence. Soudain, Keith se mit à courir, essayant de fuir les amis. Ces derniers se jetèrent à la poursuite du jeune homme, surtout Matt et Evan qui couraient plus vite que Maelys. Ils rattrapèrent Keith, et le bloquèrent. Pendant ce temps, Mae contacta le reste de groupe. « Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! », fit Keith. « Te poser quelques questions chez Krueger », répliqua Evan. Vicky suivait le Dodo depuis un petit moment déjà. « Où va-t-on Uilleam ? », fit la jeune blonde. « Patienceu, my dear. Nous sommes presqueu arrivé ! ». Et il avait raison. Le duo arriva dans une petite clairière, où plusieurs créatures s'étaient réunies. Au centre, le corps du... « Mais... C'est le Bandersnatch ! ». « Évident ! Qui penses-tu que ça... », fit une voix familière à Vicky. La créature observa la blonde de la tête aux pieds. « Seigneur... Alice ? C'est toi ? Vraiment ? ». « Lapin ! », fit elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Tous se retournèrent vers elle, avec une surprise perceptible sur leur visage. « Mais... Que fais-tu ici ? C'est dangereux, jeune fille. Tu dois retourner d'où tu viens ! », fit le Lapin Blanc. « Non. La Reine de Cœur détient ma sœur. Je dois lui porter secours. ». Des murmures retentirent. « Alice. Cet endroit est devenu trop dangereux. Ce n'est plus le Pays que tu as connu. Depuis la chute de la Reine Rouge, la Reine de Cœur s'est accaparé du tiers rouge. Elle est en position de force, et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne se lança à l'assaut des terres de la Reine Blanche. ». « Il a raison, Aliceu. », fit le Dodo. « Ca ne fait rien. Je dois faire quelque chose ! J'ai le pouvoir, vous avez oublié ? ». La jeune blonde s'approcha du corps du Bandersnatch, elle le caressa. Pendant quelques minutes. Une étrange lumière dorée sembla parcourir la créature, pendant que Vicky le caressa. Soudain, le Bandersnatch s'éveilla, devant l'assemblée abasourdie. Il reconnut Vicky, et lui lâcha le visage en signe de compassion. « Hihi ! Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé mon pauvre ? ». « Il a été invoqué par la Reineu Rougeu », fit le Dodo, « Il a du combattreu sous ses ordreus, et il fut toué lors de cetteu batailleu. Son corps est ensuiteu revenu au Pays des Meurveilleus. ». « Je vois... », fit Vicky. Le Lapin, lui, ne semblait pas surpris. Son visage était sévère. « En selle ma grande. », dit il, « Je pense qu'il faut que tu voies quelque chose. ». Étonnée, Alice obéit au Lapin : elle grimpa avec son ami sur le Bandersnatch, et la créature se mit à courir dans une direction, comme si elle savait où ils devaient aller. Le groupe retrouva Rohan, William et Krueger dans l'agence de ce dernier. Keith fut ligoté par une corde magique d'Alexis. « Ainsi donc, tu sers la Reine de Cœur ? », dit Rohan. « Toujours mieux que d'être sans étiquette, pas vrai Chapelier ? », répliqua le jeune homme. « Ca suffit. », dit William, « Pourquoi la Reine a besoin de Victoria ? ». « Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, Absolem. Vous savez très bien pourquoi. ». « Hummm... ». Silence. « Je ne veux pas paraître stupide », fit Carry, « Mais nous, on voudrait savoir. ». « La Reine veut le pouvoir de Victoria. ». Silence. « Hahaha ! Le pouvoir de Vicky ! Vous êtes drôle Monsieur Hale. », fit Benjamin. « Il a raison Benjamin. », commença Rohan, « Alice a crée le Pays des Merveilles; c'est son monde, selon sa volonté. On pourrait la comparer à une sorte de déesse humaine, puisqu'elle peut tout y faire : créer, mais aussi tuer ou faire revivre. Un pouvoir immense qui, entre de mauvaises mains, pourrait causer beaucoup de mal. ». « Donc, Vicky peut créer des mondes et les contrôler ? », demanda Maelys. « Non. Elle n'a pu créer qu'un seul monde. Comment ? Personne ne le sait. Même pas elle. Mais, elle l'a fait. Et ce monde, dépend entièrement de sa volonté. Tout ce qu'elle a créé dépend d'elle. ». « Dans ce cas, comment la Reine de Cœur peut-elle avoir de l'emprise sur Vicky, si c'est elle qui l'a créée ? ». « Il arrive que l'imagination dépasse la réalité, fils. C'est ce qui s'est passé. Vicky était trop jeune pour créer un tel univers. Elle s'est fait dépasser, et la création l'a surpassé. ». Silence. « Nous allons aller au Pays des Merveilles, pour sauver Victoria. », annonça soudainement William. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui. « Splendide ! », fit Krueger. 'Acte 5' « Qu'avez-vous à nous demander ? », fit Mei à William, dans le bureau de ce dernier. Elle avait était convoquée avec Samantha, Elias et Rohan. « Moi, Evan, Maelys, Danny, Matt, Benjamin et... La Reine Rouge allons partir au Pays des Merveilles pour ramener Victoria. Je tiens à vous confier personnellement la protection de la ville en mon absence. ». « Pas de problème, Monsieur le Maire. », dit Elias, « Il n'y aura aucun problème ! Pas avec nous en tant que gardiens ! » « Je suis ravi de voir ton enthousiasme. », fit William avec un sourire. « Hum. Où sont les autres ? », demanda Samantha. « A l'agence de Krueger. Nous partirons de là-bas, à l'aide d'un miroir... Ne t'inquiètes pas Samantha. Je veillerai sur eux, et sur Danny. Tout se passera bien. ». « Oh. Je sais que Danny est capable. Mais, le Pays des Merveilles est tellement dangereux. ». « C'est pour ça que j'y vais avec eux. », fit le Maire, « J'ai l'avantage de connaître les coins et recoins de cet endroit. ». « Avec vous, c'est sûr qu'il ne se passera rien. Une vraie promenade de santé. », fit Mei. « Peut être pas à ce point-là tout de même. ». « Dans tous les cas, c'est sûr que vous allez ramener Vicky ! Elle n'aura certainement pas eu le temps de faire un grand tour. ». William resta silencieux. « Et Keith ? », demanda Samantha, « Danny m'a raconté. ». « Nous l'emmenons avec nous. Il nous sera utile là-bas. Comme... Monnaie d'échange, si besoin est. ». « Je doute que la Reine ne fasse ce genre de chose, Bill. », déclara Rohan. « Nous verrons. Nous verrons. ». Le Bandersnatch courait à toute vitesse à travers les forêts luxuriantes du Pays des Merveilles. Victoria s'agrippait à la créature, tandis que le Lapin Blanc s'accrochait sur la tête. « Nous y sommes ! », fit le petit animal perchait sur le crâne. Ils étaient dans une clairière. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à voir ? », fit Vicky intriguée. « Regarde là-bas. ». « Il n'y a... Oh mon Dieu ! ». Un village. En cendres. Des corps jonchés le sol. Ainsi que des étendards de la Reine de Cœur. « Mais... Mais, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! », fit la blonde tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. « La Reine. Voilà, ce qui s'est passé. Il fallait que tu t'en rendes compte Alice. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, et je voulais que tu voies ; le Pays que tu as connu n'est plus. Les règles ont changé ici... ». « Le Lapin dit vrai ! », fit une voix. Le duo trouvèrent rapidement l'origine de cette phrase : une fleur vivante de couleur verte. « Mais, que vois-je ? Alice ? Rien que ça ? Tu arrives un peu tard ma grande ! ». « Que... Que voulez-vous dire ? », fit la blonde. « Que tout est de ta faute ! », fit une fleur rose à côté. « Quoi ?! Mais... Non ! Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! ». « Peut-être ! Mais, tu l'as... », commença la fleur rose. « Laissé faire ! », finit la verte, « C'est encore pire ! Les bruits couraient qu'enfant, tu avais juré de protéger ce Pays et ses habitants. ». « Regarde nous aujourd'hui ! Nous perdons nos proches, parce que la gamine que tu es, nous a laissés tomber ! », reprit la rose, « Tu as peut-être rien fait de toi-même, mais si tu avais été là, le chaos ne se serait jamais emparé du Pays ! ». « ASSEZ ! », fit Victoria en s'éloignant et en pleurant. La blonde s'assit dans un coin, méditant aux paroles des fleurs. « Alice... Ne te laisse pas avoir par ces fleurs... Elles sont méprisantes ! Personne ne pense cela. », fit Nivens. « Si... Elle ont raison Lapin. Tout est de ma faute... J'aurais du être là... ». Le groupe était à l'agence de Krueger, sauf ce dernier et William. Tous étaient silencieux, et un peu anxieux. « Vous inquiétez pas ! », fit Matt, « Bill et moi, on connaît bien cet endroit ! Tout ira bien. ». « A qui le dis tu. », dit Carry, « On a pas tous vécu dans une contrée étrange, et peuplée de créatures sortis de l'imagination d'une gamine. ». « Il faut rester maître de soi. Pour Vicky. Sinon, on va la perdre. Et personne ne veut ça. », rétorqua Maelys. « Ouais ! Et si des bestioles nous attaquent, on les massacre ! », renchérit Benjamin. « Ou, on court pour pas qu'elles nous bouffent. », fit Carry. Silence. « Vous me faites bien rire. Et dire que j'ai perdu contre vous... », dit Alexis. « Je te rappelle que t'es dans une sorte de conditionnelle, toi. », répondit Evan, « Fais un pas de travers, et je m'occupe de toi. ». La Reine lui lança un regard noir. Danny, lui restait silencieux. Il était beaucoup trop anxieux vis-à-vis de sa petite amie. Intérieurement, il se sentait... « Tu n'y es pour rien. », fit soudainement Maelys. Danny releva le visage vers elle. « Je suis sûre que même Vicky n'est pas en colère contre toi. », ajouta-t-elle d'un sourire, que le jeune homme lui rendit tristement. « Préparez-vous ! », fit William en émergeant du fond de la boutique avec Krueger. « Nous allons y aller ! », renchérit le Maire. Le groupe se leva et marcha droit vers l'arrière boutique. « Par ici, mesdames et messieurs, le tour de magie va commencer ! », fit l'agent immobilier avec un sourire. A l'arrière du magasin : Keith attaché, et un miroir. « Cette histoire me coûte mes miroirs ! Déjà le deuxième ! », fit Krueger, « Le premier s'est... Mis hors service après le passage de Victoria... Sans doute obèse, non ? Hahaha ! ». Tous lui jetèrent un regard noir. Evan dut même mettre sa main sur l'épaule de Danny, pour pas que ce dernier ne se jette sur Krueger. Ce dernier activa le miroir, et le passage s'ouvrit. « Bon ! Danny, vas-y le premier ! Evan, tu le suis avec Alexis ; surveille-la bien surtout ! Les filles vous y allaient en suivante. Benjamin, tu iras avec moi ; et tu m'aideras à transporter Keith. Quand à vous Krueger, je compte sur vous pour ne pas briser le miroir ; afin que nous puissions revenir ! ». « Comptez sur moi, Monsieur le Maire ! ». Le groupe obéit aux ordres de William, et tous sautèrent dans l'ordre qu'il avait indiqué. Rapidement, il ne resta plus que l'agent immobilier, après que le passage magique se soit refermé. Il souriait malicieusement, avant d'agiter sa main devant le miroir. Il explosa. « Hihihi ! Oui ! Cette histoire me coûte VRAIMENT beaucoup de miroirs ! ». Détails supplémentaires *Le titre de cet épisode est le titre original du deuxième tome des aventures d'Alice, rédigé par Lewis Carroll et sorti pour la première fois en 1872. Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Episodes Catégorie:Episodes sans personnage central